


All's Fair in D&D

by Settiai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Yuletide, Yuletide 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: The Briarwood arc was hard on everyone. In more ways than one.





	All's Fair in D&D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurea/gifts).



Matt had known from the beginning that the Briarwood arc was going to be almost as tough on Taliesin as it would be for Percy. That said, even he hadn't expected it to be quite as stressful as it was turning out to be – for the character or the player, if he was honest. Especially since there was still at least another game or three before the storyline would be finished, unless the group did something really unexpected.

Which was always a possibility, considering his friends. But the point still stood.

"Want to come by our place for drinks?" Matt asked quietly, stepping up behind Taliesin. "You look like you could use one."

Tal wasn't typically the first one up from the table once any last-minute announcements were over at the end of a game, but it also wasn't particularly usual for him to take quite so long to pack up his things either. He was clearly dragging, and Matt couldn't help but think it wasn't just because he was tired from just another long day.

Taliesin glanced up at him for a second before looking away and suddenly picking up his pace when it came to packing up his things. "I'm sure you and Marisha have plans."

Matt shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Besides, you're always welcome. We've both told you that, remember?"

For a long moment, Taliesin didn't look up from his dice and general D&D set-up. Matt couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking a bit more than usual, a clear sign that something was up.

Matt sighed a bit and leaned forward, lowering his voice both in pitch and volume so that nobody else could potentially overhear. "I'd like you to _come_ ," he said pointedly, putting enough emphasis on the last word to make his point clear while still giving both of them plausible deniability if anyone was close enough to overhear.

Taliesin twitched ever so slightly. Matt wasn't surprised. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would miss that particular double-entendre.

After another second or two, Taliesin sighed. "I suppose that I really could use a drink."

"Then it's settled," Matt said quickly, clapping his hand on Taliesin's shoulder before he could change his mind and try to backtrack.

Taliesin's mouth twitched a little, as if he knew exactly what Matt was doing. He probably did. They'd been friends for a long time after all.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Matt asked.

Taliesin seemed to be thinking for a second before he shook his head. "I can drive myself," he said. "I'll meet you there."

Matt nodded, squeezing Taliesin's shoulder one more time before letting go. "That sounds good to me."

With one last nod at him, Matt turned and started towards the exit. Then he froze in place when he saw Marisha standing there, her eyebrows raising somewhat when she realized that his attention had turned away from Taliesin and back onto her.

He stumbled slightly, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. Then he kept moving in her direction. It wasn't as if there was anywhere to hide, even if he’d wanted to just then.

Besides, there was a knowing look on her face. She'd probably already figured out exactly what was up.

"Is he okay?" Marisha asked, keeping her voice down as he made his way into earshot. Her gaze darted over in Taliesin's direction for a second.

Matt gave her a weak shrug. "I invited him over for drinks." He paused a moment before adding, almost hesitantly: "You don't mind, right?"

While he was pretty sure she'd be fine with it, he supposed he probably should have asked considering it was technically _their_ house. Not just his.

Marisha's mouth twitched a little, as if she was reading his mind and was trying to hold back a smile. Which could possibly be the case, knowing her. Then she shook her head.

"Of course not," she said, giving him a knowing look. "Do you want me to clear out? I'm sure Laura and Travis wouldn't mind some company for a few hours."

Matt couldn't hold back his fond smile. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

Marisha stopped hold back, her mouth twisting into an amused grin. "I know, I know," she said dramatically. "I'm a literal angel."

"Now that's a blatant lie," Taliesin's voice said from somewhere behind Matt.

If anything, Marisha's grin grew even wider. "Oh?" she asked, sounding much too innocent for someone wearing such a shit-eating look on her face. "Well, if you don't want me to give you two a little time alone…"

Taliesin stepped around Matt and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Did I say 'lie?'" he asked. "Slip of the tongue."

Marisha laughed before slipping away from both of them. "Have fun, you two," she said teasingly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh good," Taliesin said brightly, and despite the exhaustion lines around his eyes he sounded almost normal. "No limits then?"

Matt closed his eyes and groaned. Marisha just let out another soft peal of laughter.

*

"Just close your eyes."

Taliesin chuckled, leaning back against Matt's chest as he steered the two of them towards the bedroom. "That voice is a little too Gilmore for me," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it works for Liam, but—"

Matt gave him a light swat on the ass. "Shut up, you."

"Yes, sir," Taliesin said cheekily, putting on a mock military tone. "Whatever you said, sir."

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Matt all but pushed Taliesin through the doorway of the bedroom. "I see you're in a better mood than you were earlier."

Taliesin smirked at him. "What can I said?" he asked, pulling his t-shirt up over his head. "All I needed was a distraction."

"I'm glad to know that I count as a distraction at least," Matt said dryly. He still watched Taliesin a bit more carefully than he might have otherwise. He knew him well enough to be able to tell that, no matter how blasé he was being, the smile on his face didn't quite make it to his eyes.

Taliesin reached over and tugged at the cloth of Matt's shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Rolling his eyes, Matt pulled off his own shirt, blocking his vision for just a second. When it came back, he didn't have time to even blink before Taliesin was kissing him.

For a long moment, Matt simply let himself get lost in the sensation. Taliesin's lips were soft against his, and his hands felt warm from where they were resting against his bare skin. He could feel his pants tightening a little around his groin as Taliesin leaned forward and started grinding against him ever so slightly, denim against denim.

It would be easy to just give in and let the inevitable happen. Still, neither of them was a teenager any longer. Matt would be damned if he came in his pants when there was a perfectly good bed just a few feet away, and he knew that on almost any other occasion Taliesin would be right there with him.

Which probably said more about Taliesin's current state of mind than anything, if Matt was honest with himself. Still, it wouldn't hurt for him to direct things at least a little bit.

"I think we're both wearing too many clothes," Matt managed to rasp out, his words a bit muffled by the fact that Taliesin followed him with his mouth as he tried to pull away from the kiss.

Taliesin just moaned against his lips.

It too more than a little effort on Matt's part, but he managed to put his hands on Taliesin's chest and push him away a bit. The hurt look that Tal shot him would have been amusing under other circumstances. As it was, Matt had other things to focus on just then.

"Strip," he said, his voice deepening a little almost of its own accord. It wasn't the voice he used for Gilmore, but it was similar. "We'll both be more comfortable in the bed."

Taliesin sighed, but he didn't argue as he pulled away. "Getting old sucks," he said, his own voice a little deeper than it normally was. He reached down to start pulling off his jeans, his breath catching a bit as hand clearly touched something that was more sensitive than usual.

Matt laughed and started stripping himself. If he knew Marisha, she'd give the two of them the entire night to themselves.

And he had a few ideas in mind.

*

"... and then I'd like to bend you over that counter in the kitchen and fuck you senseless," Matt said softly, purposefully keeping his words as steady and matter-of-fact as he could.

It was becoming more and more difficult to do so as his own breathing shifted towards the erratic, but he was still managing well enough. For the time being, at least.

Taliesin let out an incoherent whine as Matt slowly and methodically moved his hand up and down his cock, enough to keep him on edge but not enough to push him over it.

It was a bit unusual for Matt to be the one leading, since Taliesin usually tended to take charge on nights like this. But Matt had decided before their clothes had even hit the floor that tonight he was going to take care of Tal instead of it being the other way around. And so far, neither of them seemed to be having any problem with that change in the order of things.

Taliesin shifted backwards a little, his ass rubbing against Matt's own groin for just a second, and despite his best efforts Matt shuddered at the touch of skin against skin. He was closer than he'd expected to be, considering that he'd avoided touching himself as best he could. It said quite a bit that Taliesin could have him so hard simply from the sounds he was making.

Matt took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the small sparks of pleasure he could feel building low in his gut. "And then," he said, his voice a bit more breathless than it had been just a moment earlier, "then I'd leave a mark on you with my teeth, so that everyone would know exactly what you'd been doing."

He tightened his grip slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to hopefully provide the push that Taliesin needed. Then he sped up the movement of his hand, feeling it slide easily over the warm skin of Taliesin's cock. He didn't think it would take much.

Taliesin let out a string of intelligible sounds that Matt suspected were probably meant to be words. His hips bucked, his ass pressing back against Matt's thighs and grinding upwards. Matt closed his eyes for a moment, trying to breathe through the building pressure in his own groin.

Not yet.

"And then—" Matt gasped, losing his train of thought for a moment as Taliesin bucked backwards against him harder than he had before. He let out a quiet moan before he was able to push his focus back towards Taliesin. "And then I'd take you over the arm of sofa, just like you did to me back in the summer when—"

Taliesin came with a keening sound all over Matt's hand. He slumped bonelessly back against Matt, his breathing coming out in heavy pants.

Matt slowed the movement of his hand but didn't stop it completely, slowly drawing out the last remnants of pleasure for Taliesin as best he could. It was hard to think, his own body almost ringing with need. The angle that Taliesin had leaned backwards was providing some friction against his own cock, but it wasn't enough. Maybe if he just... just...

... just breathed. All he needed to do was keep breathing.

"I've got you," Matt said softly, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. Tonight wasn't about him. It was supposed to be about Taliesin.

He just needed to keep his focus aimed at Tal.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how hard you are right now," Taliesin said, his own voice shaky. There was a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he knew exactly what thoughts were running through Matt's mind just then.

Matt chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss against the side of Taliesin's head. "I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," Taliesin hummed.

Then, with a practiced movement that Matt was actually a bit jealous of, Taliesin shifted in place so that he was facing Matt instead of looking away from him.

Despite everything, Matt raised an eyebrow. That just wasn't fair.

Taliesin grinned. He still looked tired, but the hint of something darker that Matt had seen in his eyes at the studio earlier seemed to have disappeared. He looked more carefree, although the orgasm probably had something to do with that.

Then Taliesin leaned forward to kiss him, one of his hands coming down to rest on Matt's thigh while the other aimed for a target just a bit higher. And Matt suddenly didn't feel like thinking all that much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/settiai)


End file.
